


day of the tentacle [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, and then carlos does science, because science (:, cecil grows tentacles, deliberatly bad art, with helpful labelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh no now cesil has tentacles! its up to carlose to save the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	day of the tentacle [art]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day of the Tentacle - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325188) by [Wotwotleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh)




End file.
